The Rightful Heir
by That Girl in Yellow Boots
Summary: A little story from history that tells us how the Golden Age ended, the Silver Era arose and the rightful heir got back his throne. AU Ed/Lu  they are not related .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi-Ya all, this is my first fanfic (so, please be kind), hope you all enjoy.**

**At first it may be a little confusing and you may not even understand anything but I'm sure soon you all will catch-up with the plot. So, here I go.**

**Pairings: Ed/Lu (they aren't related).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Prologue:

This is not a story, a fiction, or a fairytale, its legend.

It wasn't actually a legend when it began. It was just a few happenings or hectic events, which took place one after the other and are somehow linked by fate or coincidence.

Ironically, for us these are just simple words screwed in these papers but for some it was real, it was their battlefield.

But was all these happenings linked by fate or coincidence.

Is there anything like fate? Are our lives planned out beginning to end?

Well many people think that there is something bigger than us, that there is a reason for everything. While some believe that coincidence is real not fate.

However none of this can ever be truly proven. It is the lamest debate. It is pointless to fight over this. But you have to admit there are still moments when we think of this, debate inwardly and end up clueless as anything.

Fate suggests inevitability. Fate is the most evocative synonym. It derives from the Latin '_fari' _meaning_ 'to be spoken'_. The spoken word is powerful. The word has the power to enspell and ensorcell you. Coincidentally or not, the word '_spell'_ derives from the old English '_spellen' _meaning_ 'to be spoken'. _

When one speaks, one casts a spell, and one's fate.

Coincidence is appropriately more mundane. "A seemingly planned sequence of accidentally occurring events". One might think the collision of events was fated to occur, but one is mistaken.

It signified nothing.

But searching like we all do for an explanation and a sense of importance, one creates his fate by spelling out meaning from a jumble of coincidence.

We've all had it happened to us. We think about someone whom we haven't seen in a while and later, on that very day we bump into them. We have a ominous feeling that something bad is going to happen and it does. We look back at events in our lives and we see them fitting together like a puzzle.

Life is very much like a puzzle, and it is funny how different pieces from various places came, fit and complete the entire puzzle of our life. It is not necessary for every piece to come flying and fit perfectly, a few are supposed to come and go with time.

The notion that death itself might actually be capable of stalking its prey with a pre-laid out plan as to where, when and by what means our ends will be met. While it may sometimes be alluded to in certain situations; it is also often ignored for the most part, outweighed by common logic and rational explanations of reasons.

All these are really good questions but intriguing ones to ponder.

If you carefully read this whole story, you will understand that this is a story from history, or rather a story from History of Narnia. It gives a little more detail about how the magnificent Golden age ended and gave rise to the Silver Era.

It took place thousands of years ago. When this legend wasn't legend and this history was nothing but rumors. Maybe that is the eternal power of written words; it transforms ordinary people into mythological, historical, and legendary characters.

The Land of Narnia is currently ruled by King William, the conqueror. Yes, the conqueror. He isn't the rightful heir. He succeeded the throne by some unknown way. If you are an ancient narnian, you will not recognize the land anymore. The place is no more like what it used to be. The trees don't dance in the soft warm breeze anymore, the air doesn't roar, the birds forgot to sing, everything is as good as dead.

A few years has come and gone after High King Peter the Magnificent's death, Its like the land, the living creatures, and the talking animals have died with him. The land of the almighty Lion was utterly silenced in this eternal mourning.

There's a new king now. But is there anyone ever born to replace that deep-chested, brave, magnificent king.

I don't know about all the others but my answer has been no, until that day.

**A/N: So what do you think…please leave a review on your way out. Constructive criticisms are welcome. **


	2. Revealed Secrets

**A/N: Hi! Well, this is where the story starts, but before you read it there's a few things that you should know :- this story is based loosely on the Anime Earl and Fairy.**

**Here, Edmund is the son of Peter and some other queen that will be mentioned later and Lucy is the daughter of Susan and Caspian X. And the two boys mentioned here are Edmund and his most faithful servant Raven. **

**Oh! And Before I forget, I'd like to give my sincere thanks to MCH and DizzyDisneyDayDream. A review always makes me happy.**

**Chapter 1: Revealed Secrets .**

A little candle flickered in a dark isolated room. A man was sitting in one of the long lonely benches reading a large book , his eyes heavy with slumber and lethargy as he forced himself to keep his eyes open and fixed at the words of the old pages . His eyes were blood-shot and he might have dozed off, when suddenly

The doors of the room creaked at its hinges and the light of a torch flashed inside the hall.

The light of the torch was blinding but still he could have sworn he saw two tall figures make their way inside the room.

His confusions were crystal cleared when they walked up and sat across from him at the table, staring hard.

"Who are you?" the man questioned in an annoyed tone "and, what are you boys doing here anyway?" However less the light might be, he was sure that they were not even a day older than 15 or at the least 16, despite of their heights.

"We came here to read, just like you, I guess" said a mysterious voice.

"Well I think, you young people know that entering this library has been restricted since that year" he replied in a grown-up manner.

"What year" said the one of the boy, but was cut off when the other said

"So, you're the exceptional piece!"

"Ah! So' you don't know what year. That's not bad. But actually the best part of all this is that I'm not telling you even a word , therefore it would be better if you two walk out of this danger-zone" he laughed half heartedly at himself ignoring the sarcastic insult.

All of sudden the taller of the two stood up and held out a dagger in front of his neck "speak it out or else it will be the last time you ever speak in your whole life."

The man chuckled cruelly "kill me, if that's what you wish. But I won't tell anything not even an alphabet .And you know what, killing me is the most stupid thing cause then you will end up not knowing the legend anyway."

The boy pushed the dagger further into his throat making a little drop of blood drizzle down his neck " Do you know who I am or shall I explain" he moved a little closer to the light revealing his face .

The man gasped with horror "you! No this can't be, you're dead…. you died years ago!"

It was his turn to laugh " That's what you think and say, but its not true, I never died neither did I kill myself ,I was alive all along ,waiting for the right time, don't you know me, Uncle Andrew!" his smile widened " now, Tell ME!" he threatened

"Oh! And, do you think, after all these years you can get back what you want? Huh! Forget it you can't. You betrayed us, you betrayed the throne when it was in need of a King and now after ages you cam back and claim you're the rightful heir" he grinned dramatically "Nah boy! No one will believe you, No one, and I assure you that, I know this makes you weak, I know the truth is bitter and it hurts, but that is the reality, My King"

"Shut Up! Just Shut up and do what you're told" he retorted through gritted-teeth.

Now the man was totally terrified, he could feel the sharpness of the dagger against his skin"Please, Please, don't kill me, I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything I swear I will" he panted.

"So, tell" he shouted and his voice echoed through the room.

"Okay, Listen this library was closed because it has magical books and books of enchantments. Legend has that years ago during the Golden Age, High King Peter once fell for Lady Susan, the duchess of Ettinsmoor, the wife of Duke Caspian X. And so did Lady Susan, she was also madly in love with him. But as they were married to different persons, they never expressed it publicly, however it is said that they had had secret affairs going on in between them,"

Here he let out a chortle but continued nevertheless "and rumors has it that Lady Susan even got pregnant twice, but whatever, what do I care? But then one day they had a fight and it was all revealed. Now don't ask me how it was revealed, because I wasn't standing there and writing everything down so I don't know. "

"The fight got worse and they broke up, actually it started because Peter said he did love her but as the situation was not in their favour , they can never be able to announce their love so it is better to let the things go on just like it has ,but Susan opposed this saying that if he truly loved her he shouldn't keep it as a secret from everyone he should say it out loud like a man ."

"Where actually she secretly wanted to have her own children, live her life more luxuriously as a queen and later see their children rule the entire Narnia , but Peter wont give in to it he was fixed on what he said, he already had a son who was destined to rule the Kingdom. And thus, the fight got worse."

The old man's features darkened as he said this " And here's the important thing, it is said that after this fight Peter understood Susan's intentions and hid the world renowned sword Rhindon in a dangerous place so that no one could ever find it, and put it under an enchantment saying only the rightful heir will be able to lift this sword.

He paused for breath "now you see, there is a little twist here. There was a map made by one of his trusties in the court which had the real location of the sword in it . This map was stolen by Lady Susan and people say she took it away to Ettinsmoor and hid that to make sure no one ever succeeded in finding it and that's all, no more I have, so bugger off" he sighed defeated.

"No, that's not the end of it there's more I know, I can see it in you're eyes, spit it .Where is the map now? Answer me" he commanded.

"Uh! Just like your father I see" his eyes narrowed and again he felt the dagger threaten his throat " hey! Don't kill me I'm the only one who knows it! So' show some respect towards me too,"

The pressure on his neck loosened a bit "its with a girl, the daughter of Lady Susan, she's in Ettinsmoor and if you truly intend to find Rhindon you'll need her I'm sure of it and theres no more I'll say." And with this he took out a vial with some sort of poison and drank it .

The two people left in the room were shocked,

The shortest of the pair came forward and checked the old man's pulse rate .While the other one cleaned his dagger.

"Is he dead".

"No, Lord Edmund, he's just unconscious ,I don't think the poison he inhaled was too strong" he replied

"Yeah, and don't worry , I've known him for years, he's too coward to take his own life otherwise who on earth would have given up the whole secret behind Rhindon just for the sake of their own life" Edmund grinned "Come on , we've got more works to do ."

"And ….what about him?"

" No worries, lets just leave him be .Oh! and Raven we're heading Ettinsmoor tomorrow, there is a little unfinished business we need to complete."

**A/N : Sorry , I know its too short….anyway, don't forget to leave a review on your way out.**


	3. Ettinsmoor

**A/N: Hola! everybody. Sorry, didn't update lately, I was busy with my school drama, our teacher insisted we do "As you like it" this year, and guess what I'm going to play Celia, I'm really excited about it . Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers and Courtney104DeNoir for reading it and also the readers who added my story to their alerts and favourites , it really means a lot. **

A carriage rolled along the gravel drive emitting a squeaky noise as the wheels paced gently, and came to a halt in front of one of the largest manors of Ettinsmoor.

Edmund lifted the curtains of the carriage to see the enormous manor. It was huge and beautiful but looked ancient. It had a beautiful garden in the front filled with various flowers, and the walls of the manor were probably made of some kind stone that has lost its usual colour and looked somewhat faded.

Edmund turned around "Are you sure it is the manor we are looking for. There are a lot of manors in this area, you know"

The boy named Raven nodded to the affirmative "Yes, I'm sure. Lord Edmund."

"Okay then. Now all we need is a plan to get the girl out of this manor." He smiled and turned back to the manor, his eyes searching frantically for anything that will help them to emerge victorious in their quest.

While searching, his eyes suddenly fell on a little letter box near the manor's door and instantly an idea hit him like a thunder bolt.

He turned to his mate with a smug grin and said "I... I've got it, Raven, I have an idea. Now listen to me carefully, cause I'm going to say this for the first and last time".

With this, he voiced his whole plan to Raven. After listening to the whole plan the boy frowned "My lord, don't you think we'll be in a great trouble if we get caught."

"As long as we play our own roles precisely…we won't get caught. And to do this I need your help. Bring me all the details about her that you can".

Very far away from Narnia in the land of Ettinsmoor lived Lucy, a girl who united some of the best blessings of existence. She led a very carefree and happy life.

Lucy was well known for her kindness and almost everyone in Ettinsmoor loved the lass dearly. Despite of living in Ettinsmoor, she was a blood Narnian and her faith in Aslan was much more firm than the real inhabitants of Narnia.

However that happiness refused to last longer in her life and misfortune downed on her, engulfing everything in a dark sad veil. At the age of eight she lost her beloved mother.

It was her mother's loss which brought her grief and turned the blessings of her life into a sorrowful curse.

After that painful incidence, she became quieter than ever. She would often sit on her mother's old chair, lost in mournful thought.

Unable to see her in such a state her father suggested her to come and live with him in Telmar, thinking that maybe a little change of air, might do some good to her.

But Lucy didn't like the idea of going to Telmar and from then on till now she lived alone in their old manor with the servants who were quiet fond of her.

Even though Lucy's mother had died too long ago for her to remember more than an indistinct remembrance of her caresses, her place had been supplied by an excellent woman as a governess, Elisabeth, a person who had fallen little short of a mother in affection.

She was almost like a second mother figure to her, and there were times when Lucy got tired of her incessant motherly nagging.

Elisabeth was a woman who possessed thousands of superstitious beliefs and magical tales. As a child Lucy listened to these tales of enchanted lands, grotesque monsters, handsome princes, evil stepmothers and witches with wide-eyes.

She desperately waited for Elisabeth to open her box of stories and tell them to her.

This was something that Elisabeth had told her when once she had out of curiosity asked from where these stories came from, to which her governess had winked and said that she had a box made out of finest gold and silver which contained more than a thousand of such stories.

Those words are still vividly engraved in her mind and to be honest, often she had invaded and explored Elisabeth's room in search of that magic box , but never succeeded in finding it until the day she was big enough to realize that no such box existed.

Many years have passed since those days and consequently that little girl has grown up a lot. She was no longer the child who believed in anything that was told to her; rather she was now a young girl with delicate curves, full lips, a well defined waist and actual breasts. She had grown into a pretty little thing and inherited her mother's brilliant blue eyes. Her once small cropped hairs now fell up to her waist in beautiful curls.

It was one of those beautiful mornings in Ettinsmoor and Lucy was sitting near the french window in her mother's chair staring blankly at the lawn in front of her. A fat white cat was sitting at her foot obediently, hoping Lucy would pick it up on her lap.

Today was her birthday, and despite the beautiful weather, it felt like a black morning to her. It was a day when she felt the need of her mother distinctly. The emptiness of the blank space that she carried in her heart increased. And so, like every birthday she sat here, trying and failing to not think of her mother; completely unaware of the adventure that was going to befall.

**A/N: please if you are adding me to your alerts or whatever, please leave a review on your way out cause that way its easier for me to know why you like it , which part you liked most and which part needs improvement etc. and plus it makes me happy. So leave a review. And i promise I'll try to update ASAP, but the problem is i am a slow writer and nowadays I'm a little busy too but I'll try my best.  
><strong>


End file.
